


Untethered

by MarisFerasi



Series: Ol' Irish and the Cowboy [3]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Blood Drinking, Church Sex, Edging, Fluffy Ending, Jesse wants it rough, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Picnics, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: Jesse wants to know what it feels like when Cassidy gets rough in bed.





	Untethered

Jesse Custer sat in his folding chair with a paper plate of ribs, potato salad, and baked beans and tucked into what had turned out to be an _amazing_ Sunday lunch. The churchgoers (led by Emily) had decided on a cookout on the church lawn-- a monthly one, in fact-- and the preacher couldn't have agreed more readily. 

Hell, it was probably one of the few decent meals he got anymore. Jesse usually "ate" cigarettes and booze, interspersed with whatever quick microwave meals he could scarf down before he passed out. 

He's scraping at the bean sauce with the side of his fork, considering a second plate, when he sees a red and grey shadow carefully making it's way back across the parched lawn. Cass had bothered to venture outside for a plate, much to Jesse's surprise.

Must have been the smell of the ribs that made the skinny immortal creep out of his nest in Jesse's bed.

He watches as Cass' hooded figure picks his way through the crowd back to the stairs of the church, kicks a metal chair into the shade on the porch, and sits down. 

They make eye contact as Cass pushes his hood off and pokes his hands out of his sleeves, gnawing on a rib bone. He smirks back at Jesse, apparently very pleased with himself and his scarpered meal, balanced precariously on his knees. He waves Jesse over and, having not been accosted by any parishioners yet, Jesse obliges. 

If he snags an armful of beers on his way over, no one notices. Except maybe Emily, disapproving as ever of his closeness with the vampire. He can practically feel her glare on the back of his neck, hot as the Texas- noon sun and just as unwanted.

"Good ta see you upright. Been a few days," Jesse says with a small smile, sitting on the top step and pushing two sweating bottles toward Cass' feet. He makes sure they're just inside the line of shade (" _oh, a fucking_ _gentleman now_ , _Padre?"_ ) and straightens, cracking open another one for himself. 

"An' ha-ha, yer fault, Jess. Keepin' me on me back like ye 'ave. No wonder I'm starvin'," his friend fires back, leaning in and tempering his voice for Jesse's sake as a cluster of families walks by them, chattering among themselves. "An' walkin' funny. No damn cats out here in the bloody Serengeti, neither." 

"Shhh," Jesse chuckles, finishing his beer. They sit in companionable silence for a bit longer, watching the crowd slowly dissipate. Some come and talk briefly to Jesse, some simply get in their cars and leave in great billows of dust. 

Eventually, it's just Emily helping then shuffle tables and chairs inside. Jesse waves her off after a while of her trying to do dishes and other cleaning around the church. She purses her lips and shoots Cassidy, slumped on a pew and yawning hugely, a highly suspicious look before agreeing and leaving. 

Jesse finally locks the kitchen door behind her shoulders and turns to survey the room, deciding anything that needed to be done is either done, or it's going to wait. 

He's had half a hard-on all friggin' afternoon. 

"Cassidy," Jesse calls out, making his way to the sitting room with a cold sixer from the fridge. He kicks his boots off and tugs open his collar when he gets there, tired and still vaguely aroused. Evidently just Cassidy's proximity in public is enough to get his motor going nowadays. 

That might be a problem, but not enough of one that Jesse's willing to put brain power into finding a way to fix it. He's never had so many (and varied) orgasms in his life. 

Cass saunters into the room jauntily, certain that Jesse's only called him in there so they can fuck on the couch. He notes the empty He'sbeer on the table and another open one in Jesse's hand and goes to help himself. After all, he's not exactly wrong on Jesse's machinations; they've been fucking like newlyweds for weeks now.

But something's been on Jesse's mind lately, stirring in his balls and gut like the barest hint of an idea, wispy and undefined. 

It had struck him today, watching Cassidy look over his shoulder to make sure Emily wasn't nearby as he picked up and vaulted the entire stack of eight long, heavy picnic tables into the rafters of the storage shed, rather than do each one individually. Jesse had swallowed hard and continued putting folding chairs on the racking.

He wanted Cassidy to toss _him_ around. 

Be _rough_.

He wanted to see that beast, underneath. Clack teeth with it.  

Y'see, usually Jesse was on top. He liked to fuck, to grip and grind and pin-down. And Cass seemed to be perfectly happy "on bottom," taking whatever Jesse doled out, rough or caressing or penetrative or not. He was always squirming and never _not_ making noise, but was quite pleased as long as they both came.

Seemed, even, to be particularly fond of being treated like a back-alley whore, bent over the pew and fucked raw, until they both had difficulty standing for hours after. Or shoved to his knees and face-fucked til the spit was so thick it connected them in strings like a web, dampening his whole front and slicked down to his own cock while he jerked himself furiously. More than once he'd notably rolled them over and ridden Jesse into oblivion.

But something stirred in Jesse at the idea that Cassidy was _so much_ stronger than him, dangerous, even, and he'd never had so much as a taste of it. 

He wondered what would happen, what all Cassidy would do, if truly given the "reigns." 

If he'd even accept the offer. 

"C'mere and kiss me," Jesse drawled, pushing his shoulders into the sofa backing and spreading his thighs a little when Cassidy snorted and came over obediently. "But," he put a socked foot out and planted it gingerly on the other man's crotch, stopping Cass a few feet away. Cass paused and arched an eyebrow, curious.

"I want you to be _rough_ , Cassidy. As much as you dare to." Jesse stares back at him, plain as day and serious to his marrow. He bares his teeth and leans forward a little, jaw poking out. "I want scrapes and bruises, yore _teeth_ on me. I don't wanna be able to walk to my house to sleep, tonight. Y'hear?"

Cass stands there for several seconds, taken aback but not exactly put off.

Far from it. 

He's _interested_. Considering.

He licks his lips and finishes his beer, setting down the bottle.

His cock pulses, pressing against Jesse's foot until Cassidy smacks it away and reaches down to curl his fists in Jesse's shirt front and haul the other man up bodily, as easily as a sack of flour. 

Jesse chokes on his spit when his shoulders and skull hit the wall _hard_ , shaking the photos hanging a few feet away. Before he can blink his eyes open, however, he can feel breath on his cheeks. Cassidy's face his looming in close, a glint in his eye that makes Jesse's blood thrum with adrenaline and cortisol. 

Fight or flight, in the hands of a sexy, unruly,  _delicious_ creature of the night. Jesse forces the panic down, licking his lips in a dart of movement. 

"How far'r yeh willing fer me ta go, Jess? Just rough-housing an' fuckin' yeh nice n' hard? Coupl'a bruises here'n there? Love bites?" The pause here is pregnant with Jesse's quickened breath, his fingers curling around Cassidy's slim wrists while his mind whirls on possibilities. " _Real_ ones?"

Cass growls-- a deep rolling vibration in his chest like a fucking beast-- and licks firmly up the divot between Jesse's Adam's Apple and the thick corded meat at the side of his neck, feeling the heavy, lush pulse on his tongue. Jesse chokes again and stretches his neck out, kicking feebly in the space between Cass' calves. He's several inches off the ground, and completely out of his depth. 

"N- No deep bites, 'least not turning me. I don't think you'd do any worse. Not intentionally." Jesse loosens a hand and reaches forward, slowly. Cass' fangs have descended; he's never seen them. Jesse touches the edge of Cassidy's mouth and slips a finger inside, tracing the length of the canine from behind, which earns him a new kind of growl-- a _hungry_ one. "I don't mind if ya taste," Jesse whispers. 

Cass rears his head away and drops Jesse's feet to the ground before crowding back in to smash their mouths together. Jesse groans into it; the hard hands cupping his neck and face make it easier to slide into the mindset. He ruthlessly licks up behind Cass' canines again only to find that they've disappeared. 

"Don' wanna be turnin' ya, Jess," Cassidy mouths, biting at Jesse's lips while he works the man's all-black clothes down and off. 

Cass shucks his own clothes in two seconds flat and grips Jesse's hair and shoulder _hard_ , shoving him to his knees so, so easily. He barely gives Jesse a second to register before he's jamming fingers in his mouth and feeling around, making Jesse gag. A flood of spit hits his tongue and Cass groans, fingers retreating and cock lining up. 

Jesse purrs, opening up and letting Cassidy slide in smoothly. The vampire wastes no time before pressing Jesse's nose I to his pubes, his cock halfway down that powerful throat as Jesse gags on it, pressing his palms against Cassidy's thighs to push him away. Cass pulls back and lets Jesse catch his breath, doing it over and over until he's about to burst, his balls drawn up tight and hot. 

The preacher's hard enough to cut glass, on his knees and completely covered in thick spit; a scene he'd imagined only moments ago but with their places swapped. It's far from off-putting, either. The look on Cass' face says it all; Jesse's a wonder to him, and quite a rowdy bedmate. 

Jesse wipes at his chin and turns toward the sofa, ready to climb on it and balance his elbows on the back, presenting his ass to Cassidy in one of their favorite positions to utilize when _he's_ pounding into his friend... But Cass has other plans, evidently. He hooks his fingers in Jesse's elbow and slings him around, slamming the preacher back by his throat onto the cushions so he's flat across the sofa, looking up at his partner in shock and bouncing lightly. His hands automatically come up to brace against Cass' forearm and chest, and he likes the way Cassidy presses his weight against the barrier, looming.

"I thought-" Jesse starts, wriggling, but Cassidy interrupts. 

"Ah-ah, Jess. You put us in charge, aye?" Cass' thumb tips his chin up, exposing his throat; he's breathing too loudly, it's all he can hear. "Yer gonna look at me when I fuck yeh, Jesse Custer. Yer gonna know who's takin' yeh, havin' yeh make a mess o'yerself." Cassidy reaches down with his free hand and wraps it around Jesse's length, tugging loose and slow. It's nowhere near enough, and Jesse whines, trying to buck up. Cassidy has him pinioned between his hands at throat and crotch, his thighs spread wide enough for the Irishman's slim hips to settle between. Jesse knows he looks wanton; his fingers curl into the cusion of the sofa and he flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, still blinking up at Cass. 

The vampire's face once again goes angular and feral in a blink, his mouth edging up one shoulder, tracing the length of a collar bone with teeth and tongue, before settling against the side of Jesse's throat with a purr that he can feel in his chest. The hand around his length tightens significantly, speeding up until Cass is stripping at him brutally and Jesse's crying out, hands scrabbling and hips thrusting as he tumbles headlong toward a powerful orgasm. 

But, just as he's tapping Cass' shoulder and grunting, Cassidy wraps his other hand around Jesse's balls, popping them out of where they'd been drawn up tight, nearly inside him, and twists them cruelly but carefully. Jesse gasps and loses the boil of orgasm, cock throbbing and pulse in his ears as he howls with fury. 

He claws at Cassidy's shoulders and then down to his hands, trying to drag them off of his cock and balls, but the vampire is immovable, steadfast, and smirking down at him. "Not quite yet, Jess. Yeh were 'avin' too much fun, there. 'sides, bit o'edgin' never hurt no one," he licks firmly over Jesse's throat again, catching the skin just under the curve of jawbone with his incisors and some pressure.

Jesse stills and tenses, waiting for the skin to break, but it doesn't. And just like that Cass has already moved on to other things, releasing his grip on Jesse's genitals and leaning forward to match his cock alongside the preacher's. 

"Hold 'em Jess. Nice an' tight, good lad," Cass clasps Jesse's fingers over their cocks and starts to rut, running his hands all over the tan skin beneath him. His mouth is watering freely, just from that small taste of the blood under Jesse's tangy, salty flesh.

Jesse said he could taste it. It'd be okay. 

_But we don't bite people who don' deserve it..._

Cass is already making a point to let himself hold Jesse a little tighter; to feel him out with rougher fingers and let bruises burst under the skin that he can smell but they'll trace over, later when Jesse's loose-limbed and well-fucked.

He's rutting hard now, watching Jesse's neck stretch back as the preacher vacillates between looking down at them both sandwiched in his hand and whispering "oh good, oh fuck," and throwing his head back. 

It's a beautiful scene. 

But Cassidy stops on a dime, pulling his hips back until he pops out of Jesse's hand and then further, biting welts into Jesse's chest and belly until he reaches his throbbing cock. It's leaking as much as Jesse's cursing. He's on the edge again, desperate for Cass' mouth or _something_ to push him over. He won't do it himself. 

Sometimes they're in a decent enough mood (or have long enough time _alone_ ) to bother with edging. But usually Cassidy's on the receiving end.

So when he swallows Jesse's cock, teeth teasing as the base and on the way up, the good preacher shouts like he's been branded. Cass runs his tongue along the thick vein on bottom, sucking up the burst of precome when he reaches the head. Jesse's panting harder than ever now, enjoying this more than he thought he would. He's freely trying to fuck into Cass' throat, but the vampire pins his hips with one hand. 

"Yeh wan' me ta fuck yeh, Jess?" Cassidy traces a finger up his seam, a tickle of movement. In a flash, Cass has gotten his jeans from the floor and fished out an "extra-lube" condom, which he's taken to keeping on his person for quick fucks and easy cleanup.

Jesse doesn't tend to have much in the way of shame when it comes to bending his friend over tailgates or tables; a bloke tends to learn to be prepared after a few mishaps. 

Jesse groans at the condom, but also doesn't want to clean up the aftermath, so he nods along, biting his lips as Cassidy rips open the foil and squeezes the excess over his fingers. 

Luckily enough, Jesse doesn't need much in the way of stretching. Cass' cock is more long and narrow, like the rest of him. So Cass quickly slips two fingers in and scissors them while he mouths at Jesse's purpling cock, only to quickly return to hands and knees as he slips inside, bottoming out as smoothly as you please. 

"Christ!" Jesse chokes, his head popping up to look down himself and clutch at his cock, squeezing the base with a whine as his head falls back down again. "C'mon, Cass. Bruises," he pants, letting go and latching his hands behind Cassidy's knees. 

The vampire growls at the demand, leaning in close again so that Jesse's knees are brushing his shoulders now. He mouths at the firm meat of his friend's chest, biting gently and then harder as he travels up his neck to a soft, wetly-throbbing spot just under his ear. 

They're both rocking hard now, breath harsh and nails embedded in the other as Cassidy bites down and releases, letting the flow of blood come into his mouth like a stream. 

And Lord above, Jesse tastes electric. Cass distantly hears his friend howling in delight, bruises forming on his ass with the powerful thrusts the Irishman is delivering, but his senses are overwhelmed momentarily at the taste of Jesse on his tongue. It's like every drug he's ever had, being struck by lightening, and dragged to the bottom of a river, all in one (all of which he has experienced, thanks). The vibrant-hot explosion of it rivets his spine in place, both in shock and in pleasure. Every part of him pulses right along with the man underneath, rutting up against his belly now for friction, even as he weakens with blood loss. 

 _Fuckin'-- god-- yeah, there-- c'mon,_  Jesse's grunting. He slaps Cass' chest meanly and the vampire comes-to from his high, licking over the bite mark to seal it up and straightening back so he can finish poor Jesse off properly. 

"Fuckin 'ell, Jess, t'at's some high-octane shit. Feel like I could manage a brain surgery af'er a mouth full t'at. Land a fuckin' ship on the moon." 

"Great, Cass. Glad to help. You gonna help with this or what?" Jesse grits out, all teeth and nails as he strips at his cock furiously, hips gyrating on Cassidy's knob in desperation. 

He always is harder to get off when he's taking the dick. 

"Aye, Padre, I'll give yeh a good rogerin'," Cassidy grins and pulls out, tossing Jesse on to his front like a ragdoll and gripping his shoulder and hair, hard, bowing the man's back sharply. 

He slams back inside, wrenching a wail out of the preacher, and pounds away. The room fills with the slapping of skin, thighs on thighs, balls on taint, until Jesse starts whining rhythmically with the sound and comes all over his hand and the seat cushion. 

"Not done wi'yeh yet, boyo. My turn," Cassidy growls with a smirk that Jesse can _hear_. He's firmly shoved face-first into the cushions as Cass knees his legs wider and snaps his narrow hips in a shallow, staccato rhythm. He's gotta be quick, Jesse's turning sore and sensitive, squirming under his brutal grip. 

With a frankly inhuman sound, Cassidy buries as deep as he can within Jesse and comes, his hands tightening on Jesse's shoulders and dragging down to grip his cheeks and spread them wide as he thrusts slowly a couple more times, grinding in the aftermath. 

"Been a bit since I came inside, eh?" Cass teases, pulling out and illiciting a groan from the man below. Jesse collapses to one side, thoroughly worn-out but very pleased with feeling that way. "How're yeh?" Cassidy asks, sitting beside Jesse's hip and tying off the rubber. He tosses it across the room where it lands in a wet splat a few feet from the bin. 

"Like I been hit by a prize bull," Jesse exhales. "Exactly what I asked for." He says up at Cassidy's long face. The vampire perks up a bit from where he'd wilted and smiles back, letting Jesse drag him down to fit longways beside him on the couch, tucked in against Jesse's ribs. The preacher lights a cigarette and curls and arm around his mate. 

"Gonna have to goad you off the leash more often." Jesse smirks when Cassidy _harrumphs_ and steals his cigarette, and falls asleep before it's returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost exclusively write SoftBoi!Cassidy so uh...let me know how I did


End file.
